


danganronpa x reader oneshots! (all 3 main games)

by thesmallstorm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa Imagines, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Other, Soft Boys, Sweet, danganronpa - Freeform, dr, leon kuwata is an idiot, mondos a soft boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallstorm/pseuds/thesmallstorm
Summary: various tumblr oneshots ive written and liked alot so i put them here! requests are open!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. a christmas to remember (mondo oowada)

Christmas shopping was just as stressing as you remembered.

If not more, now that you had a certain someone you wanted to please.

without even checking your pocketed phone, you could easily guess that evening had already fallen upon the shopping mall you had been running around all day, and that was mainly because you had felt every stressful minute slip by and add to the looming deadline that was slowly getting closer as the hours slipped through your fingers like sand. the crowd of people swarming around you, being in the same boat you had found yourself in only served as more of a reason to feel panic, but at the same time, what could you have expected from a holiday rush such as this? even still, it took all of your willpower to not break down then and there, after all Christmas eve was tomorrow, and you still hadn't gotten a suitable present for your boyfriend of one year, mondo oowada.

though you had some things to congratulate yourself on, by mid December you had gotten gifts for all of your close friends, taka, chihiro, and even Leon as particular as he was, and you felt confident that they would love what you had gotten. you had remembered things that they had said they wanted in the previous months but never actually got around to buying it. so you had them taken care of, which made you happy. you knew they would love it, and the smiles on their faces when they opened their presents would be enough of a reward for you. however, that was the problem you had been running into with mondos gift, he hadn't really said anything about things he wanted, even when you asked him.

mondo was never too keen on material things unless they held some sort of nostalgic or sentimental value to him. all he answered with when you asked him for gift ideas was: "awe i don't know, i aint even thought about it". then he would hug you and say that having you here for christmas was plenty for him. however, his comment didn't bring much ease to your mind. you wanted to surprise him with something he would absolutely love, he had been such an amazing boyfriend to you for a whole year, you wanted to at least show him your appreciation for all hes done for you. you knew nothing could really show him just how much you cared for him, but you at least wanted to try to get close.

"okay so mondo and taka are trying to hunt down leon so that gives us enough time to look a few more places, ill help you" a voice beside you said, you looked over and saw your best friend and helper for the day, chihiro fujisaki, look over the mall directory once again.

"thanks chi" you said with a sleepy smile, "i couldn't have possibly done this today without you, you're the best"

a small embarrassed blush sprang to his face, "awe (y/n), you know id do anything to help you out! now come on, it looks like there's a few more places we haven't checked yet"  
then, grabbing your hand, chihiro led you down the main mall corridor, past the food court, and down an area you haven't searched yet. to pass the time, the two of you made small talk on the way. As you passed a  
"so you haven't heard from leon, huh?" you asked chihiro  
"no sorry, last i heard taka was going to look for him but i haven't heard from him either"

When you had first suggested going to the mall with chihiro, he also brought up the idea of bringing both of your and mondos friends, ishimaru kiyotaka, and Leon kuwata. He thought that since they were in pretty much all the same classes as your boyfriend and were really his best friends outside of the crazy diamonds that they could give a second opinion on gift ideas. However, knowing that Leon had the attention span likened to one of a fly, it didn't take long before he got sidetracked by a new guitar in the instruments store, and ran off to check it out. That was hours ago, and nobody had seen or heard from him since. Eventually worry consumed taka, and he also ran off to try to find Leon. So that left just you and chihiro, which now looking back was the more less stressful option.

"I'm sure we'll find him eventually, I mean we're his ride home so If we don't find him then he'll find us" you reasoned, "besides, Leon's the least of my worries right now, times running out, if I don't find something good I don't know what the hell im gonna do"

"Oh don't think like that, I'm sure we'll find something mondo will like in a place that has pretty much everything" chihiro reassured, putting a comforting hand to your shoulder.

"But I don't just want to get him something, I want it to mean a lot to him and not just because it's coming from me" you answered with a small pout while your mind wandered, mondo definitely was a hard person to buy for since he wasn't really shown to like much, however on the other hand he always surprised you with amazing gifts that were both sentimental and heartfelt. For instance last year one of the things he gave you was a photo of the two of you with a handmade wooden frame he'd made at his woodworking class at hopes peak. He had spent so much time intricately carving the frame, every detail was truly immaculate, when he said he wanted to be a carpenter that wasn't just talk, he was really skilled and that frame showed that.  
He always surprised you like that you suppose, it's time for you to surprise him.  
"I understand" chihiro said, "you know him better than anyone, so if anybody knows the perfect gift it's you"

You nodded idly as you turned away and looked around at the different shops you were passing. Chihiro was right earlier, there really was a shop for everything in here. A multitude of clothing stores you both didn't find much in, an accessory store that once again turned out to be a bust, and an odd array of other stores. A book store, a toy store, a hobby store, and a pet shop.

A pet shop? Huh..

You found yourself in front of the pet store outlet, it was nestled in a far away corner at the end of the hall. You noticed that it happened to be in a quieter section of the massive mall, probably on purpose considering the store In question housed many easily excited animals. As you peered in, you saw that in the middle of store there was a tiny glass habitat that houses several small sleeping animals, from the distance you were, you couldn't quite tell just what animals were inside.

"Hey look" you pointed at the glass cage, chihiros eyes widened slightly in curiosity before he started slowly entering the store ahead of you, you followed suite, figuring that you had looked pretty much everywhere else and it didn't quite turn up anything. Since you were waiting for taka and Leon anyway, it was probably best to stay put for now in hopes that they would come looking for the two of you or at least text you back.

Chihiro slowly advanced toward the glass habitat, and peered inside it curiously with you looking over his small shoulder. Inside were around six fluffy, sleeping, puppies, all spotted with different colors, and all being no bigger than your hand. Chihiro 'aww'd in bliss at the sight of the adorable animals, causing some to stir and eventually wake up fully. Some, at the sight of new human company, started bobbing up and down on their tiny paws in excitement, others looked at the two of you with hazy eyes and went back to sleep. However one in particular was different, it bounded up from its slumber and climbed over the others trying to fall asleep again. You heard it's tiny bark before it began pawing at the glass, as if in an attempt to get out and reach you. You heard Chihiro giggle at the at the sight, as you took a moment to look over the furry creature.

Unlike the other puppies that were spotted with black, white, or even gray spots, this puppy in question however was solid white, and it's fur was noticeably fluffier than the others.

You heard chihiro giggle again, "awe, you know mondo would have a fit if he came in here, he loves dogs!"

With that, you suddenly stopped and thought for a moment, then blinked several times at the small puppy. You knew he absolutely adored animals, especially dogs. Would this be the good idea you were waiting for?

You looked over at chihiro with pursed lips, and he knew all too well what was going through your head. Though seeing no hint of opposition in his eyes, but rather the opposite, it appeared that he was thinking exactly what you were.  
"I mean-" you started with a shrug, a joyful smile quickly formed on chihiros face, he  
" awe (y/n) that would be adorable! I'm sure he'd love it" chihiro said still staring at the little white puppy, "he's always talking about dogs he sees on bike rides while we're working out together, so I'm honestly surprised he hasn't brought one home yet"he laughed quietly.

you thought about it once again. Even before you were dating he'd told you about his childhood dog, a white Maltese named chuck. Even though mondo and his late brother daiya were anything but tame, they still enjoyed spending time with their dog and would lay around for hours with him. This began mondos huge weakness for fluffy dogs and really any animal in general. No matter how tough he built himself up to be, you knew mondo, you knew that fluffy dogs were one of his biggest weaknesses. Maybe this was a good choice after all.

"H-hey! Taka finally texted me back" chihiro sputtered interrupting your thought process, out of his jacket he quickly pulled out his green clad phone and began quickly typing some sort of response, "he found Leon, and is coming to get us"

"Oh good" you sighed a breath of relief, and walked over to the pet store counter, you faced a man with a swirl of grey and black hair who was tending to a few chubby hamsters with celery sticks shoved in their mouths.

"Oh h-hey gundham! I didn't know you worked here!" Chihiro waved timidly from behind you,

"Greetings dear mortal" gundham greeted with a slight smile, "I didn't see you two come in, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well actually" you began, "I was interested in something"

~  
After that, you quickly picked up your boyfriends gift, and left the store carrying a small box with large air holes on the sides. On the way out chihiro explained that he had classes with the pet store clerk, gundham Tanaka, at hopes peak. He continued to say that those hamsters on the counter were his own, and that he called them his 'dark devas of destruction' and that they were hamsters only because that was their 'earth form'. He was just about to tell you about how he had helped out their class pet, when taka came strolling up behind chihiro, dragging Leon by the arm close behind.  
Eventually, after taka explaining how he'd found Leon in a clothing store with a new kazoo In His mouth and then making Leon apologize for his rude behavior, the four of you were finally able to go out to the parking lot and all file to takas car to start in the long trek home. However, that didn't stop you from opening the pet store box and playing with mondos gift, earning a few 'aww's from both leon and chihiro.  
"Awe dude, mondos gonna absolutely go ape shit over it" Leon exclaimed

"Yeah I hope he likes it" you replied.

~  
After you had woken up the next day, you wasted no time in frantically cleaning up the house to the best of your abilities, and attempted to start decorating for the small party you planned with your friends that night. It was somewhat of a tradition for you and your friends to get together and open each other's presents next to the warm fire, after ell all of your friends were ultimates and they quickly became swamped with either exams from hopes peak or work in whatever field they were in. So having a relaxing get together like normal high schoolers was something they always looked forward to.

The minutes slipped by quickly as you busied yourself cleaning, cooking various deserts, and decorating. Eventually you heard a knock at the door and ran over to answer it, and there standing in the doorway was your boyfriend, mondo oowada. He was holding a few perfectly wrapped boxes with bows tied neatly around each one, that must have been takas work. You also noted that he was wearing a red and green Christmas sweater under his usual gang jacket. He was really getting into the holiday spirit.

"Hey babe" you greeted, throwing you arms around his neck, though you had to stand on your tip toes because of your boyfriends height, "I thought you had gang stuff today,"

Mondo pecked you on the cheek, "yeah well that shit can wait, I ain't just gonna let ya set up all by ya self"

You smiled and released him from the hug, then stepped aside allowing him entrance into your house. He quickly made himself busy by hanging the decorations on the higher places where you couldn't quite reach, and, to the best of his abilities, he somehow helped you cook when you needed an extra pair of hands. You felt the minutes going by a little faster now that you had someone to pass time with by engaging in small talk. However you would always abruptly stopped whatever the two of you were were talking about and yell whenever he tried to open your bedroom door. His present was in there, and since you couldn't really wrap it, you had been just keeping it in the small box it came in and snuggling with it whenever you had the chance.  
"Just what the fresh fuck in in there?" He asked

"You'll see" was all you said.

Then after a couple more hours, you finally were greeted at the door by your friends, all wearing some sort of Christmas attire and all bearing gifts. You especially appreciated that taka had finally ditched his school uniforms for something a little more festive, and that chihiro wasnt wearing his girl clothes, you were glad he was finally starting to accept himself.

After all your guests, taka, Leon, chihiro, filed in,  
eventually, the party began In full swing. After the group dug into various delicious desserts either made by you or brought by your friends, you all talked and cuddled up together on the couch by the fire, a christmas movie playing on low volume by the fire. you sat next to mondo, your arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands cradling your waist, his fingers fanning out across the dip in it. you tried hard not to melt then and there. you looked over to the closed bedroom door in anticipation, you knew mondo loved animals but would he like this one? would they have the special dog/owner connection you were hoping for? you sure hoped so.

then after around half an hour of casual conversation, it was finally time to share each others gifts. the lot of you sat together in a circle and you went ahead and pulled out the gift boxes and bags out form under the tree. after a while of blissful opening and celebrating the gifts you had all received, you looked down and looked at what you had received. you had gotten a beautiful necklace with your birth stone in the center from taka, a copy of your favorite tv show and an extremely warm and fuzzy blanket to cuddle up in from chihiro, and a few pieces of your favorite band merchandise from leon. eventually it was just you and mondo left to exchange gifts.

"h-hold on, ill give you yours first!" you stuttered in anticipation before running off into the bedroom. you got mondos gift out of the original box, and stuck it quickly inside a pre wrapped lid and shoe box before timidly walking back out to your living room, the box held tightly in your clammy hands, "mondo this is for you."

you handed him the box, and he wasted no time in grasping the lid firmly and pulled it off. immediately, his lavender eyes filled with happy tears, before he could pull out his gift, it came out on its own on wobbly legs. out popped the small white Maltese puppy from the pet store. mondo carefully picked up the puppy in his big hands and began to tear up again.

"hi" was all he could choke out before he began softly crying again, taka immediately popped up and went to hug him, but mondo shook his head in his direction, "no taka its okay, im just fuckin happy" the puppy noticed your boyfriends tears and began to lick them away with his tongue earning a smile from him. after a few moments of enjoying the puppies innocent ways, mondo glanced down at the puppy's small name tag on his collar, and he beamed even wider if that was possible.

"h-hey chuck" he whispered, earning a small 'yip' in response.

you smiled happily in your boyfriends direction before you went to go hug him, however he beat you to it, "thank ya so fucking much much babe, this means everything to me" he softly whispered to you in between sobs, "i guess its my turn now huh?"

he carefully handed the small puppy to chihiro who was still wagging happily, then he timidly pulled out a small black box out of his jacket pocket, your eyes widened in both confusion and surprise, was this what you thought it was?

you didnt miss mondos cheeks turn a deep shade of pick as he broke the intense gaze with you and opened the small velvet box. you gasped in surprise as you stared intently at your gift, as if it would disappear if you looked away, inside the box was a beautiful silver promise ring with a glistening diamond set in the middle of it. with shaky hands, you reached out and grasped his hand holding the box, and you felt tears pool in your eyes.

"so if you havent figured it out its a p-promise ring" mondo started sputtering, his nerves quickly got the better of him and his voice started raising in volume, not that you or anyone else in the room minded, you all knew mondo started shouting when he was nervous. no, the lot of you you was just simply enjoying thee moment.

"i-" mondo began, his face turning even redder, "i know i want to spend the rest of my life with ya, okay? ya so fuckin special to me and ya aint ever been scared of me or turned away from me because of my yelling and my gang, i know that i love ya, and i want to really show ya that. well what do ya say? do ya love me?"

at that moment, mondo finally returned your gaze. you could now fully see just how much anticipation and love was in his purple eyes, and just how read his face had become. at that moment, the others in the room faded away, you couldn't care less about their just as intense stares as mondos, or the fact that the puppy began yipping excitedly as if expecting that play time was just around the corner. all that mattered right now was you and mondo. as much as you love him, there wasn't even a single hesitation when you eventually nodded.

"yes mondo, i do" you whispered, fearing that the happy atmosphere would crumble and fall away if you raised your voice any more.

you saw instant relief wash over your boyfriends features and replaced with his signature toothy grin. he took the small ring out of its protective case, and timidly slid it on your finger. you watched in awe as it glistened brilliantly even in the dim living room. instantly, your friends rose to their feet and a thunderous applause broke out, leon rose to his feet and applauded as if still in the loud baseball stadium he was accustomed to. however neither you nor mondo paid heed to it, too lost in each others eyes to speak or react in any way. eventually mondo leaned forward and you met him midway for passionate kiss. it didnt last too long maybe around ten seconds, however you were both out of breath when it ended, leaving you weak in the knees.

"i love ya so much (y/n)" mondo whispered, his cheeks once again flushing pick.

"i love you too mondo" you whispered back"


	2. just a nightmare (leon kuwata x reader)

the distant memory felt so vague and cloudy in your mind yet you still could make it out plainly. every second of it was in excruciatingly gruesome detail, and you had witnessed all of it. it was burned in your mind like a branding, and even if you woke up now, you would doubt it would cease playing over and over again in your mind like a broken record.

the pitching machine, his cries of protest, the way he was dragged out onto a mockery of the very profession he hated. the look of panic and death in your his eyes...

you could hear the whimpers of scared anticipation your boyfriend let out, then listened as it was drowned out by the roar of the pitching machine whirring to life, you heard the sounds of the heavy baseballs hitting him once, twice, a thousand times, every single one of them gave a crack of a bone breaking in his pulverized body in return. it was nauseating, hearing the snap of his bones breaking like twigs under the force of the flying baseballs was sure to stay with you somewhere deep in your subconscious. you doubt you'll ever forget it.

and after it was over, and the ball machine finally turned off with a a final puff of grey smoke erupting from the nozzle, you were finally able to turn your attention over to his lifeless body that hung limp on the stake he was tied to. around him lay all those baseballs that had bludgeoned him to death slowly, all of them bearing a smear of his bubblegum pink blood.

you suppressed the urge to vomit, you couldn't fathom how you would never hear his cheesy pickup lines again, or even see the streak of his red hair fly by your vision for a spit second before he would tackle you in a hug. how could he not be here anymore? how could he just be gone? why did they take him from you like that? how could your boyfriend, leon kuwata, just be gone in the span of an instant and stay gone, forever? you just couldn't understand. You doubt you ever will.

in that moment, you rushed over to his limp motionless body and, against your better judgement, clung onto it and cried into his still warm shoulder. you didn't care that his blood was staining your clothes or that it began clotting in your hair, you just wanted to feel close to him, for the very last time, while you cried for him. you then realized you would always cry for him, no matter how much time had passed after this moment, you would never be able to get over it. never. and that was something you would just have to accept.

~

you woke up in bed with a start, sweat and tears mixed on your face, and the pillow you had buried it into. for a split second, you couldn't remember just exactly why you were crying, however after a few moments, the memory of your latest nightmare as well as the feelings that accompanied it came flooding back into your psyche like a title wave. you rose from your position in bed and instead switched up to where you were sitting straight up on your knees. you started to breath heavily, tears started to pool in your eyes. You started to hyperventilate.  
the machine, the sounds, your boyfriend, his motionless body hanging off the stake in that baseball field.

Every frame of that dream was burned into your psyche, and you severely doubted that you would ever be able to push it from your mind again. Even now, when you closed your eyes, even to just blink, you saw it. Leon getting pelted by those damn baseballs over and over again, and how they all became smeared with his own blood. It made you shiver.

You felt more hot tears begin to cascade down your cheeks as you leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed your cell phone with shaky hands. You glanced over at the time displayed on your bedside clock and hesitated for a moment, it was rather late was a phone call, but then after some thought, you caved and began dialing Leon's number.

You knew it was late and knowing your boyfriends rather packed schedule as the ultimate baseball star, he was more than likely asleep right now, and a mere buzz of his phone would do little to wake the heavy sleeper.  
Yet again, there was just some part of you that had to know he was okay. You wanted to hear his voice again just for a little ease of mind. It couldn't wait until morning, you were too worried.

Eventually, after a few rings of the other end of the line, and a few thoughts of regret for even trying this pang through you, you heard something that you were sure you'd never take for granted again,

"Hey babe what's up? What are you doing up so late?" You heard your boyfriend sleepily muse on the other end of the phone. Even though it was late, you could easily hear the bright smile in his voice, much to your relief. Thank god he was okay.

A shaky sigh of thankfulness escaped your lips and a few more tears fell from your eyes, the nearly silent sniffling that emitted from you while you wiped your tears caused the redhead on the other end of the phone to immediately drop his smile and momentarily panic,

"Baby? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" You heard Leon ask, concern lacing his words.

"No nothings hurt" you sniffled "I just had a really bad dream, i know it sounds stupid but it was about you and I just had to call and make sure you're okay. I'm sorry for bothering you babe"

"No no it's fine! I want you to call me if you feel bad, I need to to know when stuff like this happens so I can help" Leon said, you heard various background rustles on the other line, "but I know that whatever happened, you're crying, which means it must be bad, and I can't let that slide. I'm coming over"

"Wh-what? No no you do not have to!" You interjected, not wanting him to leave the comfort of his own home in the middle of the night for your benefit, "don't you have a game tomorrow? You need sleep and it's already like midnight. You don't need to come over because of a stupid dream I had"

"Ah nah, I couldn't sleep anyway, why else would you think I heard my phone go off if I wasn't? Scared the shit outta me when it buzzed though" he laughed, "but seriously, baseballs second priority when it comes to you, you wouldn't have called if it wasn't a big deal. I'll be over in a few minutes"

"But-" you began

"I'm not taking no for an answer, babe. Well-that is if your parents don't mind" he said, you could faintly hear the sound of his car engine starting up.

"No they're out of town again" you grimaced, finally giving in.

You heard the smile in his voice come back again in full swing, as he answered with, "oh good! Then I'll be right over!" Then he abruptly hung up, to presumably begin the drive over to your house without the distraction of a cell phone in his hand.

~

It didn't seem like more than ten minutes passes by before that soft knock at the door hit your ear. With slow, sleepy movements, you eventually slid out from under your warm blanket and started down the cold hardwood steps that led down to your houses first floor. You rubbed your eyes to clear up your vision slightly and ran a hand through your hair to attempt and tame the unkept look of it when you first get up, then you clutched your doorknob and opened it, revealing just who you had wanted to see.

Holding a bag that appeared to be filled with items, Leon stood wordlessly on your welcome mat, only giving you a small smile as a greeting. His red hair and goatee appearing less tamed than usual leaving a few sprigs of hair sticking in different directions, and his piercings either halfway in or not in at all. it was quite a rare sight seeing him look like this, you realized. However that didn't matter, all that mattered to you right now was that he was here, here and alive.

Without thinking, you instinctively pulled Leon into a hug as soon as he stepped into your home, needing some sort of reassurance after your nightmare, and to your relief, he didn't vanish under your shaky touch or fall dead under you. Instead he took you into his own embrace and started to rub his fingers in comforting circles in your back. You breathed in the smell of his usual cologne. It was exactly what you had needed.

Now buried in the crook of his neck, you could help but allow a few more tears to fall from your eyes and onto Leon's oversized pink hoodie he was sporting. He didn't seem to mind however, as he continued to rub your back with one arm and began to run his hands through your (h/c) hair with the other.

"shhh it's okay babe, I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about" he whispered, peppering butterfly kisses on your face in between words.

In the middle of stifled sobs, you explained just what has gotten you so worked up in the first place and sputtered out the contents of the dream. Leon just nodded slightly from time to time and silently listened to your jumbled rant. After you were through, it was worth noting that Leon became more visibly concerned for you. He pulled back from the embrace only to kiss you softly and to hold you by the shoulders. His bright blue eyes pierced into your soul with a gaze filled with compassion that made the unrest in your soul fade.

"It was just a nightmare babe, I'm here now and I promise you I'm not going anywhere" he smiled, as you felt your tears get fewer in number

"I know, thank you Leon" you returned his loving gaze, "you really are the best"

His cocky smile widened, "well I'm only the best because I've got a super awesome girlfriend"

You blushed and rushed into his arms once again for a hug that he more than willingly took, "well this 'super awesome girlfriend' thanks you for coming over so late when she needs you"

Leon kissed your head,

"Anytime"


End file.
